


February 10, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rare concern formed in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes after he wrapped his arms around his daughter.





	February 10, 2003

I never created DC.

Rare concern formed in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes after he wrapped his arms around his daughter and new injuries from a battle caused her to wince due to her wandering earlier.

THE END


End file.
